


Where The Wood Drake Flies (The Squirrel With The Table Remix)

by Estirose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda is still learning control, but at least she has Sarek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Wood Drake Flies (The Squirrel With The Table Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Penelope, Weaving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528859) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer) in the [remixmadness2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> No safe story. WIPs and all previous remixes should be clearly marked in their summary metadata.
> 
> Fandoms in which I'd qualify for Remix under normal rules are Harry Potter, Naruto, Chronicles of Narnia, Homestuck, Angel Sanctuary, Inception, Star Trek: AOS, and The Dark Is Rising. I have also written passingly in many other fandoms, including various crossovers.

Amanda knew that she was twitching, though she managed to confine that twitch to the fingers of her left hand, flicking away invisible Earth insects in order to remain calm before T'Pau. Sarek had been teaching her control, after all, but that didn't mean that she didn't feel, just like the Vulcans carefully hid their emotions behind that firm barrier. It just meant that she was good at schooling her face and trying to understand Vulcans as they did each other.

"Of course," she said, "We'd teach a child control." It was fundamental to what Sarek was, that beautiful control, the subtle looks and motions that betrayed what he felt even to her Human eyes. "I never said anything about that."

Sarek was nearby, she knew, and for that she was grateful. He would be there if she needed him, and she knew that her nervousness had to be blasting at his shields, letting him know that she did need him.

She would have had far less issues with T'Pau if the whole subject hadn't come up, of course. She just wanted to be by Sarek's side as he brokered peace. While Vulcan was beautiful, she wanted any child of hers to know the beauty and the worth of other people, of other worlds. She wanted her child to know the beauty of their mother's, should she have any.

He appeared, and she read the subtle signs of his worry, how he moved with a stiff, quick gait as if to both bury his emotions and scream them out loud.

But there was nothing he could do, nothing that he could help her with. She would ask nothing of him that she would ask of herself. Instead, she held him as he held her, and she let the remains of her worry disappear in the silence.


End file.
